let's do it!
by Yui Akasawa
Summary: Claire,bersama kakak nya jack pindah ke mineral town!-my first fanfic!RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yui:konichiwa~~aku author baru nih!maaf kalo fanfic nya super duper gajhe,maklum,pemula...

Disclaimer:harvest moon bukan punyaku!

Claire's pov

"Claire!tunggu aku dong!"kudengar suara kakakku,jack,yg sdg memanggilku."kakak berisik!"halo,namaku Claire,mulai hari ini aku dan jack akan mengurus peternakan milik kakek kami."jack,jadi ini peternakan nya?"tanyaku pada jack yg sedang mengatur nafas nya,karna barusan jack mengejarku yg sdg berlari."hosh,barusan kamu memanggilku apa?"Tanyanya"jack"jawabku singkat,padat,gak jelas(?). tiba-tiba jack mengeluarkan pedang nya ichigo"PANGGIL AKU KAKAK!"Terik jack …nih orang mau bikin aku malu ya?"kuterima tantangan mu."aku mengeluarkan pedang shana dan bertarung dgn si jack.

Yui:OI!-ngelerai Claire n jack-

Claire:apaan sih?kenapa juga si authoress datang ke sini?-death glare-

Jack:-masih nangis2 gajhe-

Yui:kalo kalian betarung kapan nih fic mulai?

Skye:-datang tiba2-nurut aja Claire,gara2 nih authoress,aku disuruh bikinin nasi kare untuk dia…

Claire:hmph…well…baiklah…kak,ayo pergi.

"hah?ke mana?"ingin rasa nya aku berteriak mendengar pertanyaan kakak"terserah"aku meniggalkan kakak yg masih cengo ditempat.

Normal pov

Claire terus berjalan,sampai akhirnya dia nyasar,ke hutan."ha?di mana ini?"claire nanya sama diri ,kan gak ada yg dengar,ngapain disuarakan...dasar claire bego-diinjek claire-"TUNGGUUU!PENCURI!"Terdengar suara teriakan yg membuat claire tersentak 2 wajah nya memucat'pe-pencuri?'pikir menoleh,dan dia melihat seseorang cowok berambut perak yg memakai kacamata hitam sdg berlari.'mu-mungkin itu pencurinya?'pikir ingin lari sembunyi tapi...

rambut nya tersangkut kancing baju cowok itu...sehingga ia berambut perak itu berlari menuju goa.

Di goa...

Cowok tadi duduk di dinding goa dan melihat claire"kamu gak papa?"kata nya sambil melepas kacamata hitam sekejap wajah claire memerah."bo-bodoh!"claire memalingkan muka cowok berambut perak itu mengenai pipi claire,berhubung dgn posisi bride style yg dilakukan cowok itu,ditambah wajah mereka jarak nya tinggal beberapa centi itu menyadari sesuatu,kemudian melepas rambut claire dari baju nya."hei,namamu siapa?"

"uh,a-aku claire,kamu sendiri?"

"skye,phantom skye"claire mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut dan segera turun dari gendongan skye lalu membungkukkan badan nya"terimakasih..."kata claire,kemudian ia berlari keluar goa.

Skye's pov

Aku terdiam melihat claire yg sdg -tiba wajahku terasa ...aku yakin wajahku sdg memerah lagi jantungku berdegup kencang,apa ini...perasaan cinta?

TO BE CONTINUED...

Yui:ma-maaf kependekan...lagi buntu ide... :'( well... RnR ya!

TINGGAL KLIK:


	2. Chapter 2 Happy thanks giving festifal!

Chapter 2 Happy thanks giving festifal!

Yui:yup!yui datang lagi untuk mengupdate fic ini~!okay!let's begin!

Disclaimer:harvest moon bukan punyaku!

Normal POV

Udah 14 hari Claire n Jack ngurus peternakannya. Dan sekarang mereka lagi kerja,manen tanaman yg buuaaaanyak banget,sampe menuhin lading mereka. Ketika mereka sdg bekerja dgn damai,tiba-tiba Jack tereak"GYAAAAA!ga-gawat!hari ini kan!hari ini kan!"Jack gigit jari sambil jalan bolak-balik. Claire bersweetdrop ria."oi,napa seh?ini kan bukan hari ultah nya kim bum,ngapain panic gitu?"Claire komen. Jack melirik adiknya,si k-pop n j-pop terus tereak lagi"INI HARI-"

WUUUUSSH….

Tiba-tiba ada pesawat lewat,suara nya kenceng banget,sampe-sampe Claire gak bisa dengar suara Jack. Pesawat berlalu,suara Jack berlalu. Claire melongo"ha?apa tadi?"Jack tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Claire dan langsung melesat ke supermarket."sialan,si Jack kabur nih…"pikirnya. Kemudian Claire meneruskan pekerjaannya lagi. Belum sampe 10 detik Jack udah balik lagi dgn sekeranjang coklat penuh,udah gitu si jack keringetan lagi,menyadari hal itu Claire segera menjauh."kenapa kakak beli coklat hari ini?"Claire nanya. Jack senyum2 sendiri,Claire langsung merinding ngeliat senyum Jack,entah kenapa."ada…aja!"Claire diem sejenak,terus ngelanjutin kerjanya.

'ngapin juga aku ikut campur?kan bukan urusanku…'pikirnya. Jack bersenandung sambil memasuki rumah nya."a-ano…"ada langsung noleh."Cliff…ada apa?" "bi-bisakah kamu mengulurkan tanganmu?"Tanya cliff. Dengan santai nya Claire ngulurkan tangan nya.

Pluk

Cliff menaruh sebuah kotak kecil yg terbungkus kertas kado putih polos dgn pita berwarna pink. Claire terkejut"huh…?apa ini?"Claire membukanya dgn asal,tertampanglah sebuah coklat yg berbentuk hati. Wajah Cliff memerah seketika dan langsung kabur dari hadapan Claire. Yah…orangnya sih dgn enjoy nya memakan coklat tadi.

1 menit…

2 menit…

5 menit…

Claire udah selesai memanen tanamannya,Jack juga udah selesai dgn kegiatannya."claire~~ke inn yuk!makan siang di sana~!"Jack nari-nari kegirangan sambil meluk kotak yg mirip sama Cliff."ha?kita kan udah punya dapur,ngapain makan di sana lagi?"ucap Claire sambil ngelipat tangannya."ayolah…"karna malas berdebat dgn kakak nya,Claire oke-oke aja lah,toh dia bisa ketemu sahabatnya sekalian.

In the inn still normal POV

Claire,Jack dkk duduk di tempat masing2."mau pesan apa?"Tanya Ann catatan di tangannya dan sebuah pulpen.

"nasi kare dan jus strawberry"

"roti telur dan air~"

"lunch box dan jus melon"

"wine"

Dan pesanan yg lainnya...

Ann berjalan ke dapur.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian pesanan mereka datang,mreka makan dgn dengan damai,kecuali Karen yg udah mabuk minum wine tengah hari. Eh,tiba2 Gray datang,begitu ngeliat Claire langsung aja deh,dia nutupin mukanya pake ujung topi nya. Gray deketin Claire dan menyodorkan kotak ke Claire. Claire ngebuka kotak itu,ia terkejut.

'kenapa Gray dan Cliff memberiku coklat hari ini?'pikirnya"hei,Ann"dia memanggil sahabatnya"apa?"

"hari ini Gray dan Cliff memberikanku coklat,kamu tahu kenapa?"Ann tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Claire"Claire,kamu beneran gak tahu?"Claire melanjutkan kata2 nya"ini hari spring thanks giving festifal,hari dimana cowok memberikan coklat pada cewek yg mereka suka,kalo yg musim dingin sih untuk yg cewek"

"jadi Gray dan Cliff suka sama aku?"

"yup,kamu pilih yg mana nih?hehehe"

"tidak ada"

"eh?jangan2 ada orang lain yg kamu sukai?"

"tidak ada,lagi pula aku tdk tertarik dgn yg seperti itu..."

Gray yg mendengar itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya"hh...sepertinya sudah tdk ada harapan..."Gray menghela nafas.

"Ann..."panggil Jack"apa?"jawab Ann"anu..."

"...?"

"JADILAH PACARKU!"teriak Jack sambil nyerahin coklatnya. Awalnya Ann masih diam,tapi dia segera mengambil coklatnya"i-iya..."dia mengangguk pelan. Seluruh orang di inn langsung menyoraki mereka.

"uwaa!traktir bakso dong!"teriak Rick.

"hiks,Jack ku pacaran sama Ann...hiks"Elli malah nangis,maklum,dia kan suka sama diketahui orang lain Claire menaruh uang di meja nya dan pergi"payah"katanya.

Claire's house still normal POV

Tap...tap...Claire berjalan ke rumahnya,kemudian mengecek kotak pos yg dari tadi pagi belum dicek. Di sana ada sebuah surat.'aneh,biasanya gak ada surat...'pikir ia membuka amplop surat itu,isinya:

To:Claire

Malam ini kamu gak ada kerjaan kan?datanglah ke goddes pond jam 10:00 malam ini.

Claire menyimpan surat itu di sakunya,masuk ke rumahnya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Dia tertidur...

10:02 PM

Seorang cewek berambut pirang yg tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Claire terbangun dari tidurnya,ia melihat jam,kemudian mencuci mukanya dan pergi ke goddes pond.

"huh...?di mana orang itu?"katanya ketika sampai di goddes pond. Ia duduk di dekat air terjun. Tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang sdg memperhatikannya. Orang itu adalah seorang cowok,berambut pirang. Ia menatap claire dgn penuh kebencian"aku akan mengalahkanmu"kemudian ia pergi dari tempat itu.

2 jam kemudian...

Tap...suara langkah kaki itu membuat claire kaget,ia segera memasang posisi kuda-kuda."ah...kamu cowok yg waktu itu,mau apa ke sini?"Claire kembali dalam posisi santai nya."he he he,aku adalah pengirim surat duduk dulu gadis cantik..."cowok berambut perak itu menarik tangan Claire memaksanya duduk."aku bukan gadis cantik,aku claire!"kata Claire setengah berteriak. Tapi cowok di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum dan berkata"jadi namamu Claire?namaku Skye"

"dan untuk apa kamu mengajakku ke sini?"

Skye memberikan Claire sebuah kotak yg terbungkus kertas kado berwarna putih,pitanya juga berwarna putih."sekarang kamu sudah tahu kan?"kata Skye sambil mendekatkan mukanya pada muka sedikit bersemu dan mengambil kotak tadi"p-pasti isi nya coklatkan?"Skye sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata Claire"kamu PD sekali Claire...tapi memang iya sih..."kata Skye

Hening

"hei,kenapa tadi kamu terlambat?"Claire memecah keheningan.

"maaf,aku sdg sibuk"

"sibuk?memang nya apa yg kamu lakukan?"

"aku hanya mencuri beberapa barang"

"ooh..."

"hm?kamu tdk memanggil orang untuk menangkap pencuri sepertiku?"claire menghela nafas"dasar bodoh,kalau aku memanggil seseorang kamu pasti akan kabur,aku tahu pencuri sepertimu sangat pandai melarikan diri"Skye hanya tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan Claire"ha ha ha,kamu tahu hal itu dari mana?"tanya Skye sambil menghapus air Claire langsung bersinar mendengar pertanyaan Skye"he?ada apa?"Skye menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata"tidak,tadi itu adalah pertanyaan yg bagus,sangat begini..."Claire mulai berkhotbah dgn ilmu ipanya. Skye diam aja ngedengerin Claire,sebenarnya dia gak ngerti apa yg Claire omongin tapi dia pura-pura ngerti aja."ngerti?"tanya menganggukkan kepalanya."selain i-"kata-kata Claire terputus,Skye menghilang tanpa jejak."ke mana orang itu?"Claire dgn iseng melempar batu ke air. Sesosok perempuan berambut hijau muncul dari dalam air. Claire melongo"siapa kamu?"tanya Claire."aku adalah harvest goddes,dan kamu Claire kan?senang bertemu dgn mu"Claire hanya menganggukkan kepalanya,kemudian harvest goddes menghilang. Claire masih diam,ia melihat ke langit."ah...bintang hari ini sangat indah,sayangnya aku harus pulang...sampai jumpa"Claire pergi dari tempat itu,menuju rumahnya. Di rumah nya ada jack yg sdg nangis-nangis. Begitu ngeliat Claire Jack langsung teriak-teriak"CLAIREE!KENAPA WAKTU KAKAK TIDUR KAMU MALAH PERGI?HUUWAAA!"Claire mengabaikan kakaknya dan lansung menuju tempat tidur.

Bersambung...

Yui:chapter 2 ini selesai~~gimana jelek bangetkan?waah...makasih untuk reviewnya blue senpai n fate senpai!sudah repot-repot mereview fic ini...hiks*nangis-nangis gaje*oke,pergi dulu!*menghilang*


	3. Chapter 3 What secret between you two?

Chapter 3 What secret between you two?

Yui:wai! Udah chap 3!

Yak! Ini dia!

Disclaimer:harvest moon bukan punyaku!

Normal POV

Crak! Crak!

Jack mencangkul dengan semangat di perternakanya, sedangkan Claire menyiram tanaman.

Setelah dua jam pekerjaan mereka telah selesai. Jack merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan sambil memejamkan matanya

"haah... hari yang melelahkan, ya kan, Claire?"kata Jack, tapi Claire tidak menjawabnya

"eh, Claire. Sebenarnya aku..."

R r r r

Hand phone Claire bergetar, membuat Jack tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya

"he? Ada e-mail dari Cliff"kata Claire

"apa! Cliff! Cowok!"teriak Jack segera bangkit

"ya iyalah"ucap Claire sambil membaca e-mail dari Cliff

"apa isinya!"Jack segera menyambar hand phone Claire

"NANIIIIIIII! Dia mengajakmu kencan?"teriak Jack histeris, dasar sister complex =_='

"eh… dia kan bilang itu cuma jalan-jalan biasa aja, kak"kata Claire yang mau menenangkan kakaknya, Jack

"ARGGHH…!"bukannya tenang Jack malah makin menggila. Karena malas nenangin Jack lagi, secara diam-diam Claire meninggalkan Jack.

.

"haaah... kakak payah ah, Cuma jalan-jalan juga. Memangnya kakak nggak pernah sama Ann?"gumam Claire di tengah-tengah perjalanan ke gereja, untuk menemui Cliff

Ckrek...

Claire membuka pintu gereja, di sana ada Carter yang selalu tersenyum entah kenapa. Claire hendak pergi menuju tempat Cliff biasanya, anehnya dia nggak ada

"um... Carter, Cliff mana?"tanya Claire

"Cliff sudah pergi, entah ke mana. Sepertinya sih ke hutan"jawab Carter dengan tenang

"oh, makasih"

Claire segera berjalan ke hutan dengan santai. Di perjalanan dia mendengar suara biola, tapi nadanya terdengar sedih. Claire mencoba mengikuti arah suara itu, ternyata ada di daerah tempat air terjun.

Di sana Claire melihat Skye sedang memainkan biola sambil menutup matanya. Claire terdiam mendengarkan permainan Skye, dan sesaat ia terpesona dengan ketampanan Skye. Tiba-tiba Skye membuka matanya dan menghentikan permainannya, ia sadar kalau dari tadi Claire memperhatikannya

"e-eh? Kenapa berhenti?"tanya Claire

"bukan urusanmu kan"sifat Skye jadi berubah 180 derajat. Padahal dia nggak pernah bersikap seperti ini.

Skye menyimpan biolanya dan hendak meninggalkan Claire

"bisakah kamu memainkannya sekali lagi?"tanya Claire lagi

"kurasa kamu nggak punya hak untuk memintaku itu"kata Skye yang mulai berjalan

"aku... suka permainan biola mu!"

Langkah Skye terhenti mendengar perkataan Claire

"mungkin suara permainan biola mu terdengar sedih, tapi itu juga terdengar indah! Karena itu... tolong mainkan sekali lagi!"

Skye hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi datar.

Hening.

Claire menundukkan kepala nya, Skye yang melihatnya segera bicara

"aku akan memainkannya... untuk mu!"Skye segera mengambil biolanya lagi, tapi ia terhenti saat Cliff datang

"Tsukiyomi Skye?"kata Cliff dengan tatapan penuh kebencian yang mendalam

"hmm...? Ternyata kamu belum berubah Hotori Cliff"ucap Skye dengan tatapan merendahkan Cliff

"cih, aku nggak tahan lagi! Aku akan membalaskan dendamku!"seru Cliff

"maaf, tapi aku nggak punya waktu untuk meladeni anak kecil"Skye langsung menghilang dari tempat itu juga, entah bagaimana caranya, jangan-jangan dia punya semacam magic?

"anu... Cliff, apa hubunganmu dengan Skye?"tanya Claire

"nggak...nggak ada apa-apa kok"jawab Cliff sambil memandang ke arah lain"oh iya, aku mau mangajakmu ke suatu tempat... boleh kan?"tanya Cliff

"boleh saja..."

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati jembatan yang agak rapuh, kemudian Cliff menunjuk sebuah kuil kecil

"kau tau, Claire? Katanya orang yang melempar persembahan ke sini selama seratus kali permohonannya akan dikabulkan"jelas Cliff

"hee... terdengar menarik. Oh ya, permohonanmu apa Cliff?"tanya Claire

"hmm… aku ingin kakakku kembali"kata Cliff

"kakak?"ucap Claire

"iya, dulu kakakku pergi dari rumah, bisa dibilang... menghilang"kata Cliff

"kakak ya... bagaimana ciri-cirinya? Siapa tau aku bisa menemukannya"

"kamu sudah bertemu dengannya"

"hee?"

"kakaku... lebih tepatnya kakak sepupu. Tsukiyomi Skye..."

"eh! Skye adalah kakakmu! Lalu, kenapa kamu malah memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian begitu? Padahal kan kamu ingin dia kembali!"

"aku ingin dia yang dulu kembali..."

"dulu? Seperti apa Skye dulu memangnya?"

"um... aku nggak bisa memberitahumu lebih dari ini, maaf ya..."

"oh... nggak papa. Aku akan tanya ke Skye"

"jangan!"

"eh?"

"aku mohon jangan bertanya padanya..."

"baiklah, memangnya kenapa sih?"

"nggak papa..."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Cliff sedari tadi menunduk lesu, sedangkan Claire mengambil uang koin dari sakunya untuk menjadi persembahan kuil itu

Plung!

Claire telah melempar koinnya. 'Hmm... kalau sehari satu koin bisa lama juga... toh aku belum tau apa yang kuinginkan'pikir Clare sambil memandang kuil itu.

Pikiran Claire kembali kosong, dan Cliff masih mempertahankan posisinya. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang memperhatikan mereka dari balik pohon dan memasang tatapan penuh kebencian yang mendalam kepada Claire

"cih, lihat saja Claire... aku akan membalaskan dendamku"bisik orang itu. Kemudian orang itu berlari pergi ke atas gunung mother hill. Di sana ia mengambil sebuah permata ruby yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa tertancap di gunung itu

"dengan ini aku akan membalaskan dendamku... lihat saja nanti, Claire"orang itu berlari ke sebuah gubuk yang ada di gunung itu, entah apa yang dilakukannya dengan permata ruby itu.

Oke, kembali ke Claire.

Claire dan Cliff masih terdiam dengan suara 'deg deg deg' di sekitar mereka, yang sudah pasti itu suara jantung Cliff. Tapi, Claire tidak mencurigai hal itu.

R r r r r

Suara hand phone Cliff memecahkan keheningan

"halo, kenapa Gray?"

'di inn sedang gawat-gawatnya! Ayo cepat ke sini!'

"ada apa sih?"

'kita mendapat surat dari pencuri itu! Phantom Skye!'

"apa? Baiklah! Aku segera datang!"

Klap

Cliff menutup hand phonenya

"ada apa?"tanya Claire

"Skye! Inn!"Cliff hanya menyebut nama kakak sepupunya dan tempat dia menginap lalu berlari meninggalkan Claire

"Cliff! Tunggu!"

.

.

" 'aku akan datang ke tempat kalian sekitar jam sepuluh sampai tengah malam. Siapkan diri kalian. Phantom Skye' itu yang tertulis"kata Ann

"sialan... Skye... dia..."kata Cliff dengan kesal

"Cliff, sebenarnya nama marga Sky–umph!"kata-kata Claire terputus saat Cliff menutup mulut Claire

"aku akan memberi tau mu nanti..."bisik Cliff. Claire hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian Cliff melepaskan tangannya

"jadi, Claire. Apa kamu bisa membantu kami?"tanya Doug

"ya! Tentu saja!"jawab Claire dengan bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya

"baiklah! Tolong datang ya! Jam sepuluh sampai tengah malam nanti!"seru Ann kegirangan

"iya!"

.

.

Jam di hand phone Claire sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh, dia membuka pintu inn. Di sana terlihat Ann dkk yang sudah menunggunya. Kemudian mereka menunggu Skye datang. Claire terlihat mengantuk, dan Ann biasa-biasa saja.

Satu menit...

Dua menit...

Terdengar suara dari luar, semuanya kecuali Claire berlari keluar. Sedangkan Claire menopang dagunya di meja, setengah tidur.

Tap!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkahan kaki, Claire yang terkejut segera bangun dan menemukan Skye yang berada di depannya

"heee... jadi kamu sudah menungguku, sampai tertidur begitu..."kata Skye dengan senyuman mautnya yang entah kenapa tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada Claire

"Skye"panggil Claire pada Skye yang sedang mengambil sesuatu dari inn

"hmm...?"

"apa sebenarnya rahasia mu dengan Cliff? Kenapa nama maragamu berbeda? Dan kenapa kamu memainkan biola mu dengan nada yang terdengar sedih?"tanya Claire bertubi-tubi

"he~h jadi kamu mulai tertarik denganku? Itu artinya kamu mencintaiku"kata Skye dengan nada menggoda

"a-apa! Siapa yang tertarik dengan mu!"teriak Claire sambil bangkit dari kursinya dengan wajah yang memerah. Skye hanya tertawa kecil yang membuat author melayang. Kenapa? Karena suara ketawanya itu mirip Ikuto (?). Disclaimer tambahan, Ikuto punya peach-pit.

"aku pergi dulu, Claire-chan~"kata Skye sambil berjalan menuju pintu inn

"tunggu! Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"seru Claire

"kalau mau tau, cepatlah kamu besar"jawab Skye dengan tidak jelas

"a-apa maksudmu..."

Blam

Skye pergi dan menutup pintu inn, meninggalkan Claire yang wajahnya masih memerah

"Skye... benar-benar cowok yang misterius..."gumam Claire

To Be Countinued…


End file.
